


Recover

by zachsmol



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Therapy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachsmol/pseuds/zachsmol
Summary: After coming out of the virtual world, Mukuro faces the struggles of her past mistakes and relationships. Not mention, she had to break free of her sister's grasp somehow.
Relationships: Gundam/Kazuichi, Hajime/Nagito/Chiaki, Imposter/Ryota, Makoto/Kyoko, Mikan/Ibuki, Minor Chihiro/Mukuro, Minor Peko/Mukuro, Minor Yasuke/Mukuro, Past Yasuke/Junko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The past is usually nicer to people, more comforting looking back of your memories. People enjoy the feeling of remembering memories they forgot, they sometimes yearn for the feeling. Not Mukuro. She despises the past, she hates it so so much. She hates the feeling of remembering, the thought makes her blood boil. Though, she knew what she did would come back to haunt her. Her actions backfired, resulting in many ways. 

As for reality, Mukuro had been awaken merely ten minutes ago. Awaken from the sleep she had been confined in for a year, a sleep Makoto and the other 'survivors' were aware of. She had been laying in her capsule, frozen with confusion. For a moment, she thought her death had been real and she was in the afterlife. That was not the case, not at all.

"God, you're _finally_ awake!" The shrilly voice met her ears, as the sound of heels clicked from the floor. The room was cooled, most likely to keep them into a deeper sleep.

She lifted herself, reality began to dawn on her. That voice, she now recognized. She turned her head, her light purple eyes meeting the blue ones of her twin sister. "Junko?" Her voice croaked, but it felt off then her usual voice.

"Did you enjoy the despair you felt when you died?" Junko sneered, putting her hands of her hips. "Come on, don't lie! You enjoyed it!"

That's right, she _did_ die. Not in the hands of her classmates, but her very own sister. Her gaze darkened, but no reply came from her whatsoever. That made Junko annoyed, more like angry. Junko didn't receive a reply, the more she waited, the more she got angry.

The freckled girl felt her body give out a shudder, almost like she knew what her sister was going to do if she didn't obey the light pink haired girl. But her mouth didn't open, her body was still.

"Hey dumbass! Listen when I'm talking to you!" Junko grabbed the dark haired girl's arm violently, and pulled her out of the capsule. Mukuro landed on her feet, but felt Junko's long fake nails digging into her skin. 

"Even after a year, you still are a weak pathetic older sister." Junko hissed, tugging at the other girls arm harshly. 

At that moment, Mukuro felt a blinding flash of pure fury and rage. She spun around, her arm was let free. Mukuro grabbed Junko's wrist, her fingers tightened around her sister's wrist. Her arm bended, then a split second later, a soft crack could be heard.   
  


The next moment, Junko fell onto the floor. She was squealing with happiness, noticing the despair her sister felt. Mukuro wasn't playing around, she was sick and tired. 

"I will no longer tolerate this abuse and your sick games," She began, her heart racing. "You betrayed me, you made me think that I loved you. My mind was infected with your twisted words, everyday, you twisted me into your puppet." The words rolled from her tongue, her glare was deadly. 

Junko cackled, drool sliding down from the edges of her mouth. "Kyaaaa! You're so... despair inducing!" She basically moaned, holding her wrist.

"To stop this abuse, to free me from your grasp, to stop you completely, you have to end up just like the innocent people you made me brutally murder." Her voice wavered, even her fingers trembled. 

"Innocent? Hahahha! You make me laugh, seriously, do you think they were there for no reason? They brought despair, not boredom, DESPAIR!" Junko cried out, her voice full of mock. "You killed them for me, just like any good big sister would do for their little sister!" 

Mukuro scrunched up her nose, looking at her sister's face. It was face she'll never forget, until she dies. She slips her hand in her boot, her eyes not leaving Junko.

"What are you going to do? Throw a needle at me?" The pink haired girl mocked again, getting on her feet. 

It wasn't a needle, but a dagger that was stored in the small pockets inside her boot. The sliver gleam to the dagger gave off what Mukuro was going to do, while the dagger's handle rested on her palm. 

Mukuro streached her leg backwards, before launching herself at Junko. She didn't even see it herself when the dagger plunged into her sister's throat, but when she pulled her arm backwards, blood droplets fell from the dagger. 

Junko fell back to the ground, with Mukuro towering over her. Crimson blood oozed out from Junko's throat, then covered the floor. Her sister spluttered, laying on her side. Mukuro lifted her hands, but very slowly. Blood covered her skin, including the dagger. Soon, the sound of her sister grasping onto life soon stopped. Silence taunted her, burying into her back. 

A few feet away, unknown to her, her classmates had awoken and was staring at the cold body of Junko and the bloodied Mukuro. 

"Mukuro, what the hell happened?" Yasuke had arrived at the scene and stood next to her classmates. 

She didn't respond, but fell to her knees.


	2. His Harsh Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murder of Junko, Mukuro is taken in by Yasuke. Not even the water could wash off the harsh words she hears.

Morning dawned, a rich orange painting the sky. It was 3 hours after the murder of her sister. Mukuro sat in Yasuke's room, as he dug around for sponges. The tall slender male wore his usual attire, but this time, his sleeves were rolled up. Mukuro sat on the floor, her clothes, hands and arms stained with her sister's blood. She knew for a fact that Yasuke was furious, and upset by the death of her twin sister. He had cared for the psychotic sister of hers, sometime in the span of 3 years ago and the beginning of their first year at Hope's Peak, they had begun dating. But when he found out about her fake personality, he immediately broke up with her. She went into a fit of despair, tried to murder Yasuke several times. All of her murder attempts failed, then she gave up. She got bored of trying to murder her childhood friend, so she went on to overthrow the whole world in despair.

Yasuke returned with sponges, a bucket full of water, a few towels and bleach. He had a scowl on his face, as he sat next to hit. Normally, she would clean blood off herself, but Yasuke had different ideas. He dipped the sponge fully in the bucket, grabbing her hands. The sponge felt very cold against her skin, rubbing the stained blood slowly away.

He grunted, rubbing the back of her palm. After the blood was fully wiped off, a black design with a wolf was seen. It symbolized the group she joined when she was young, leaving her younger sister behind.

"You still have this tattoo? No wonder you are so depressed." Those words shot through her arm, making her freeze in place. Yauske shook his head, before moving on to her clothes. "I have to wash your shirt, so I'm going to leave so you can change." He takes one of the longer towels and hands it to her. "Five minutes, starting when I shut the door." After saying that, he got to his feet and left.

She slipped off her shirt, the sweet release flowing through her body. She neatly folded her shirt and placed it on the ground. Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, it covered the upper part of her body. As she shifted so she was comfortable, the door swung open. 

Yasuke took her white blood stained shirt, then replaced it with a white blouse. It was pure white, barely matching her other shirt. With a huff, the male once again exited the room. She repeated the process, putting on the shirt and folding the towel. Once she was done, silence filled the room. 

Until a muffle of shouting was heard, breaking the silence. "She isn't a monster! Look at yourself Kyosuke, calling her a monster even though you put Naegi on trial for no reason!" That was Yasuke, he was shouting. 

More muffling passed, then Yasuke began shouting again. "She won't hurt anyone, I will not allow it. S he  _ did  _ murder people, but you are just ignoring what that nothing of good pig did to her!" 

After a moment passed, the door once again swung open. "Get up uzai." He hissed, grabbing the bucket which the water had turned a dark red. 

She obeyed, getting to her feet. Yasuke ushered her out the door, with a push to her back, she was out the door. Mukuro hadn't seen the rest of his house, since she was looking at the floor when she arrived. His house was huge on the inside, but seemed so little on the outside. She had known the man to be a clean freak, but the couches, countertops, walls and floor had been scratched up. Several photos laid on the floor, some broken into bits. As she was looking around, she felt a rough push to her back.

"Idiot, did I tell you to look around or do you have short-term memory loss?" He snapped, walking past her. "Come on, Miaya is waiting. I do not like hearing her whining." 

Mukuro glared at him, before slipping out the front door. There was a black limo, that was parked near the cracked pavement. White clouds peaked in the sky, while a reddish color overtook the sky. Of course, the damage she and Junko did hadn't vanished. That damage they caused inflicted the world and class 77, making 15 of them turn into Ultimate Despairs, also widely known as Remnants of Despair. The 16th student from class 77 was brutally murdered, her last dying breath was seen by her close friend, Hajime Hinata, or Izuru Kamakura. 

"I'm driving, you sit in the back seat with Miaya." With that said, Yasuke opened the front seat door and went inside. 

Mukuro went inside to the backseat, with worry on her shoulders. She was worried Miaya would accuse her of trying to cause damage, or trying to hurt the therapist. But no, Miaya just calmly looked at her as she sat down on the black leather seat.

"Ikusaba-san, correct?" The smaller female said, in a very soft tone. 

"Mhm." The dark haired female nodded, crossing her arms. 

"Ikusaba-san, do not take any of Matsuda-kun's words to heart. He wants the best for you, not the worst." She uttered, her fingers gliding across the computer as she spoke. "Unlike him, no one knows how your heart functions, how you react to different words. How you are emotionally, is currently a whole new case for me. You heard that I was the ultimate therapist, correct?" 

The warrior nodded, grasping her elbow with her palm. She heard how Miaya was part of Yasuke's friend group in Hope's Peak, along with Chihiro. But Chihro was busy with their classmates, always running around with Leon or Mondo, or both. His identity of his gender was a whole shock to everyone, since he said he was a girl. He lied, a more convincing lie than Celeste's. 

"Then you knew I was best at being a therapist. Everyone who came to me, I understood their situation. But you, you are different." She said, her fingers hovered over the keyboard. 

For a moment, she didn't recognize the voice that came out of her mouth. "I'm different?" It was her voice, that was full of bluntness. 

"People who hide their emotions are usually on purpose. People like Kirigiri-san hide their true emotions behind a mask, a mask that can rarely be broken.  Matsuda-kun, for example, hides his emotions by anger or annoyance. He never reveals his emotions, not to me nor Fujisaki-kun  if I can ever recall." Miaya paused briefly, before the clicking of the computer began again. "You are completely different, Ikusaba-san. Your face shows no emotion, whatsoever. It's like you are bathed in consent boredom that led to expressing no emotion."

Boredom... That word brought the shrilly voice of her sister in her ear, as if she was right next to her. 

After a hour or two, the car came to a stop. The car door swung open, and the sour face of the neurologist squinted at the solider. Mukuro slid out of the car, hearing another door open. In front of her, there was large boat, that could exactly fit 20-30 people. When the door slammed shut, an unfamiliar voice called over to the duo. 

"So I'm assuming you made it back safely, correct Matsuda?" It was Kyosuke, and soon enough, other members of the Future Foundation came up to his side.

Well, Mukuro is in for a long ride. 


	3. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the Future Foundation members didn't go smoothly, so Mukuro hoped for the night to go more nicely. That hope didn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Yasuke being physical to Mukuro like Junko because it's in his character, rude. But he's not going to turn out abusive, just prefers to push her around so she can get her fear of physical contact away and gone! This will be explained more in different chapters, but I'm trying not to rush the whole process of Mukuro's development.

The night after meeting the Future Foundation members that she hadn't met felt very tense, the air was full of annoyance. Yasuke and Juzo were basically making death threats to each other, but trying to make it not subtle. Mukuro had been forced into her new room, by Yasuke himself. Of course, she expected nothing more than harsh words and pushing, but it felt like he was  _ trying  _ to be nice. If it weren't for him, she would be confined in the cells of the ship. But he took his time and took her in. 

She hadn't gotten much of an update of where they were going, so by this point she expects nothing but dishonesty from them. They probably expect that from her as well, but she hasn't been talking that much. Yasuke usually speaks his mind for her, like a twin sister who can read her twin's mind. That twin sister instead tries to manipulate her, using the other twins weak points. Only twins can know each other's weak point, some not even close friends know about. 

Mukuro laid in her bed, the soft blankets making her curl up. She loved soft things, they always somehow soothed her in some way. She had a faint memory of saving a kitten from bombs, though she couldn't feel the kitten, she could imagine how soft the kitten is.

She glanced out the window, the blanket over her shoulders. The vast sea was blue, with dolphins happily jumping a few feet away. Water gently lapped on the side of the ship, the seagulls squawking above. The sky was a gentle orange color, the clouds blending in perfectly. It was somewhat calming, but yet, it wasn't. 

As she was getting comfortable, a knock came on her door. The knock was hard, harder than  _ hers.  _ Throughout the years of knowing Junko and Yasuke, she had learned their patterns of knocks and sound of footsteps. Junko had a tappy sound to her footsteps and she knocks at least five times. Yasuke's footsteps were more heavy and sounded like dragging, that included the knocking part. But the knock she didn't recognize. It was light, only the knock was heard once. 

She leaned back, her back pressing up against the wall. After a moment passed, the door opened. Miaya peaked her head in, but didn't enter. 

"May I enter, Ikusaba-san?" The smaller girl asked politely, watching the girl back up to the wall. 

The dark haired girl nodded, uncovering herself from the blankets she huddled up with. 

Miaya entered the room, which was darkened due to the light being off. It was nearly dark, not enough to make the room pitch black. Miaya took a seat next to the bed, where a chair sat next to the night stand. 

"Ikusaba-san, are you comfortable?" The therapist asked, resting the computer on her lap. 

Mukuro rolled off the blankets, her blank stare met Miaya's cold one. The soldier nodded, throwing her legs over the bed.

_ Is she shy? Or is she afraid?  _ Is what Miaya thought in response when Mukuro only gave nods. The girl couldn't have been afraid, since she fought in battles and was an Ultimate Despair. But it was too early to decide, for now, Miaya is focusing on Mukuro forming new friendships with others. Once the rest of the former 78 class arrived, she could maybe work on Mukuro befriending Makoto or Chihiro, depending if she manages to catch one of them alone. The best course of action for now is trying to work out friendships in secret, since people like Mondo and Byakuya would protest against it.

That was one of the major problems. The other is Yasuke. He could and will make Mukuro feel insecure, despite knowing her for years. He was the kind of person who is a tsundere but is a big rude bitch at the same time. Not to mention his trust and abandonment issues, which developed about ten years prior to reality. Miaya could only calculate how many years it's been, but not the cause. 

Mukuro's eyes had a dark shine to them, her light purple eyes gazed across the room. The dull light that was supposed to be shining through the window of the door was covered with a cloth. 

"You like the dark? Give a nod for yes, a shake for no, or just stare if you aren't comfortable answering." Starting off gentle, no questions about her past of Junko. 

Mukuro slowly nodded, rubbing her arm. Her gaze fixed on the floor, her hand gripping her forearm. That caught the curiosity of Miaya, since it was such a specific place. Mukuro began to move her hand up and fourth, in a slow motion. Once she stopped, the dark haired girl noticed the light haired girl peaking. 

"Do you enjoy the seas?" A shake of her head was a simple answer. 

"Do you enjoy mornings?" Another shake.

After a few more questions, Miaya stopped. "Dinner is soon, would you like to come?" Her quiet voice was enough for Mukuro to hear, her fingers pressing against the aluminum metal of the top of the computer. The room was gradually growing darker, making the other female more difficult to see.

A soft, but hoarse voice of the soldier bounced across the room. "S...Sure." The dark haired female got to her feet, a stern look splattered on her face. 

Miaya got to her feet as well, watching Mukuro shuffle to the door. She tucked the computer under her arm, her fingers curling around the opening of the computer. 

  
  


Mukuro grabbed the knob of the door, the silver metal gracing her reflection. With a twist of her hand, the door slowly creaked open. The two females exit the room, silence engulfing them.

As they made it down the hallway, they saw Seiko and Great Gozu. Gozu's built figure basically towered over Seiko's small and frail figure. though it wasn't surprising since both could kill you. Gozu would accidently kill you, while Seiko would lash out and probably kill you on purpose. That's the scary part of them, one second you could be talking to them and  _ wham,  _ your dead. 

That singular thought weighed on Mukuro's shoulders. Would it matter either way? One way or another, Mukuro would be killed. 

"Hello friends." The deep voice of Gozu interrupted her small thoughts. She stopped briefly, her light purple eyes met the red eyes. 

Friends? That's a new word, well, to Mukuro. Miaya stepped forward, taking charge of the awkward situation. 

"Hello Great Gozu, Kimura-san  as well. Are you two off to dinner?" The soft, quiet voice reached their ears, though the height difference. 

Seiko flinched, jumping a bit. Great Gozu gave a caring sigh, crossing his arms. "We are, I'm, assuming you both are as well?"

"Mhm. I was afraid Ikusaba-san  was sleeping and would miss dinner." Miaya glanced at the taller female, who was looking at the sickly female and taller male. 

"Miss dinner huh? I suppose missing dinner  _ could  _ be a big deal." Seiko chimed in, holding her arms up. 

"It is a problem. I recommend getting at least eight hours of sleep, more would be very good." 

"Yes, eight hours of sleep is the minimum, four hours of sleep isn't good for your health." Gozu remarked, looking at Seiko as he said that. 

"Hey! I sleep at least eight hours!" Seiko retorted, glaring at the larger male. 

"Four, since I heard that Munakata records when someone enters a room. You exited the room for four hours then came back and didn't leave for the rest of the day, apparently Ando found you sleeping on pain meds." Great Gozu replied in a calm tone, in a stern like tone. 

"I-"

"Before you can continue arguing, let's head to the dining hall." Miaya suggested, lifting her free hand up. 

Dining hall- That word- It flashed in her mind, her thoughts wrapped around it. Dining hall, is the word that she had her meals in with her classmates during the killing game. One day, she wasn't there to share meals with her classmates. 

Miaya eyes flickered from Mukuro to the door in front of them. She then started walking forwards, her small legs quickly catching speed. The dark haired girl jumped a bit, before quickly following.

-

The dining hall was bigger than expected, much bigger than the dining hall she saw in the killing game. Forty or more chairs sat at several different tables, the kitchen was giant. The tables had marble table tops, that shined in the glowing light that streaked across the room. Of course, the others were there, Miaya, Mukuro, Great Gozu and Seiko were the last to arrive. 

Kyosuke glared over, crossing his arms. Same with Juzo, but the others had a more or less friendlier reaction. Yasuke strolled on over, with a scowl on his face. 

"Finally you two arrived. What kept you up?" He hissed in an aggravated tone, pushing Seiko aside, much to her dislike. 

"I decided that taking it slow is the best option, is it not?" Miaya simply replied, sitting at a table nearby. 

He gave an annoyed scoff, unfolding his arms. He slightly pushed Mukuro to a table, ticked off as it is. Mukuro jumped, almost pulling her arm away. But she didn't. Her arm just stiffened, as she sat down at a chair. 

"Hey, don't be so rough with her!" Daisaku shot up from his seat, his girly voice shouted at Yasuke. 

Ignoring what the built man said, he slapped his hand on the darker haired female's shoulder. That made an argument start up between Daisaku and Yasuke, which led to Juzo getting involved, and well, that ended up causing chaos.

Mukuro ended up blacking out, not completely, but her vision just went black. She could hear the arguing in one ear, but the other ear was blocking out the sounds. 

The night went fast, so did the day. The next day, she will learn things that she hadn't learned. 


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro lays in her bed, awake fully. She rethinks the memories she earned with her classmates.

Survivors. Survivors of a plane crash or survivors of abuse, that is an example of a survivor. The survivors could come in groups, depending on the situation. If there was one or more people who nearly died in a plane crash but were alive for a long period of time, those are survivors. If siblings stick together and leave the abusive parents or relatives, those are survivors. This situation is different, very different. 

The survivors of the first killing game were a difficult bunch to talk to after they 'escaped' Who wouldn't be? Suddenly trapped in a life or death then you were able to escape after several of your friends died. Not to mention they come back to life after they saw their deaths, its freaky. 

Mukuro, however, yearned to see her classmates. Even with the possibility they might just hate her guts- She wanted to see them together, as a whole. It was like a wish that was impossible, unlikely. Only a wish she could hope for. 

Mukuro laid on her bed, her limbs sprawled across the bed. She assumed it was around twelve or one in the morning, which turned out to be ironic.  _ Eight hours of sleep... That is what Gekkogahara suggested, just around ten hours ago. Ten hours ago, I should've been asleep.  _ She let out sigh, her left hand curling into a ball. The irony, that feeling she couldn't describe. Of course, the feeling of irony wasn't unfamiliar to her. 

A shiver coursed through her body, an unpleasant feeling. She has only felt bitter pain, along with the horrid smell of blood. The smell of blood she could instantly recognize, like a mother and daughter seeing each other after being separated for a long period of time. It was like a hobby she had faced since she was a mere newborn, grown used to the smell. 

That was the down side of her past. Feeling things she only felt so rarely was unusual to her, like entering your childhood house when you are way older and have a husband. 

Despite this, she felt somewhat at eased. Currently, there has been no killing, no blood, no violence. Junko was gone, she had murdered her twin sister in a rage of fury. That's what Junko deserves, death by her own sister. Junko had tried to kill Yasuke multiple times in the past, failing more and more. Mukuro could remember vividly offering for her to kill Yasuke, just for her sister. That offer was turned down, as Junko got bored of the thought of Yasuke being murdered. 

Mukuro didn't know what had come over her when she offered to murder Yasuke. That worry was easily passed, since Yasuke is alive and well. _Yasuke would kill me for thinking about this, if ever found out, I might not make it to the next day._ She obeyed Yasuke's harsh orders, nodded when he was asking her questions. 

Not like she wanted to, but it was an instinct for her. When she was in Fenrir, the group taught her to hide your emotions on the battle field, the enemy would find a weakness when she expressed her emotions. 

But, her classmates changed how she felt and how her emotions were expressed in different times. Each of her classmates taught her different emotions, since they all had different personatities. Sayaka taught her how to smile at things, Mondo taught her to be stubborn when needed, Taka taught her how to be loud when needed and unneeded, Celeste taught her how to lie, Leon taught her how to laugh, Makoto taught her how to be happy, Hifumi taught her how to prasie herself, Toko taught her how to take confidence in what she herself does, not Junko, Hiro taught her how to be laid back, Byakuya taught her how to speak her mind, Aoi taught her how to be mentally stronger against people, Sakura taught her how to praise people, Kyoko taught her how to keep quiet yet be happy, and Chihiro, god Chihiro. Chihiro taught her how to love, how to care for people, he was the second person to smile at her with so much passion. 

Chihiro wasn't like Makoto. Chihiro was so insecure, so shy, but he always smiled at her when he got the chance. Did he know she hid her emotions? Or did he always smiled at her to lift a smile on her face? It was confusing for her, since she never felt the way she did with Makoto and Chihiro. She could remember sitting in class, the bell rung, then Chihiro went to go check on her. His warm smile...

_ The chatter of the class faded away, as the students shuffled out the door. The weekend had started, many of her classmates were excited. Mondo and Taka were going to hang out together, as she overheard. Even Toko was being dragged along to hang out with Sakura and Aoi, the unusual trio. Makoto, Sayaka and Leon were going to hang out on Saturday, today Makoto was heading home. As far as she knew, she hadn't heard of the others plans. Kyoko was always so quiet, barely releaved her plans.  _

_ Mukuro tapped the desk with her index finger, the wooden yet scratched desk made a thumping sound. As she awaited her class to fully leave, she saw Chihiro and Great Gozu talking all the way to the other side of the classroom. Great Gozu gave a sigh, talking quietly to the smaller student. It was like whispers, she could only heard part of the conversation, the words coming from Great Gozu.  _

_"I will see you on Monday, goodbye Fujisaki." The large built male nodded, before exiting the classroom as well._

_Chihiro was about to leave, but he noticed the dark haired girl sitting in the back corner. He cocked his head a bit, before walking over to the female. "Mukuro? What are you doing here?"_

_Mukuro held her index finger down, looking at her classmate. First name based, since she and her classmates had earned their respect and started calling each other by their first names. "I was spacing out, sorry. Did everyone leave already?" Lies spat out of her mouth, but Chihiro didn't seem to notice._

_"Mhm. I was just talking to Great Gozu, he asked me if I could help out on a project Yasuke and Shinobu were working on." The male responded, his finger hovering over his lips._

_"Shinobu? Yasuke?' She had to act like she didn't know Yasuke, upon Junko's orders. Shinobu was a mystery to her, but she had heard of the female's great deeds._

_"Yasuke Matsuda is the ultimate neurologist, he helps me and Miaya sometimes. Shinobu Togami is Byakuaya's older sister, well, the eldest of the Togami Family. She helps out the student council, but isn't actually a member." Chihiro was excited just talking about them, a happy glimmer in his hazel colored eyes._

_"I see... Did you accept?" Her emotionless expression didn't waver, her light purple eyes showed no emotion._

_"N-No, actually. I told him I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out at Hoi Park, so I told him I would see." As he spoke, he gazed nervously at Mukuro._

_Was he inviting her to hang out? Well, that was obvious, but Mukuro hadn't been asked to hang out before, more like forced. "If you are free, then I would accept."_

_That made him squeak, jumping up. "So you accept?!"_

_"I suppose so, I'm sure Junko won't mind me cancelling plans." That was a lie, knowing Junko, she would recieve punishment later._

_"Awsome! How about tommorow at nine thirty?"_

_"Sure, see you them"_

_When she got up to leave, she looked at Chihiro. He looked up to her, his eyes meeting hers. A smile formed on his face, as he giggled like a child. A second time someone would smile at her, the last time she'll feel butterflies in her stomach._

Mukuro groaned, rubbing her forehead. She felt exhausted, the tiredness getting to her system. She rolled over, the blankets wrapping around her body. She swaddled herself in the blankets, the warmth covering her shivering body. She would have a restless night one after another, until she got sick of them.


	5. The Start Of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miaya sets up therapy for Mukuro, only to find out there is more to her trauma then is said.

Recovery. Recovery is the key word of many situations, much like the situation the former ultimate soldier ended up in. Former drug abuse, a car accident, accused murderer, former bully, various methods of things that people are recovering from. The thing is, Mukuro is recovering from something far worse. Nearly three days ago, Mukuro had grasped onto her new life, away from Junko, her twin sister. Her sister was despair itself, she was known widely for her self-proclaimed title 'Ultimate Despair' Beside Junko's side, was Mukuro. She was gullible to Junko's abuse, could and would take any cruel orders from Junko. Killing world-wide, killing country-wide, it meant nothing to her unless Junko got bored. That was a horrible position to be in, when Junko got bored, she took her boredom to the next level.

Assaulting Mukuro several times, as well mentally abusing her brain was one of Junko's favorites. God, if Mukuro had been in Junko's grasp longer, she would've ended up falling in love with her own sister.

Back to reality, Mukuro heard from Yasuke that Miaya had been planning therapy for her despite the others wishes. If it was her word, they couldn't back down. She wasn't proclaimed the ultimate therapist for nothing. Unfortunately for her, she  _ had  _ to be escorted around the ship, no second thoughts. It was tough, since Yasuke was always scolding or pushing her. It wasn't like she  _ wasn't  _ used to it, it was just that she barely escaped Junko's grasp, now she had to suffer once again. 

  
  


Something about Yasuke made his harsh attitude seem like it wasn't intended for harm or damage, but for learning. That was yet another mystery about the tall slender man who always had a cold expression on his face.

That morning came to a start, when she felt the soft blankets being ripped off her body, almost bringing herself with the blankets. She curled up into a ball, her arms pressing up against her chest. 

  
  


"Come on, lazy pain in the ass, you do remember what I said yesterday?" The tall dark haired male hissed, his blue eyes glaring at the curled figure.

She shivered, a tremble flowing through her spine. Coldness, it wasn't that cold, but her skin was somewhat fragile to the cold. She slowly rose up, the uneasy dread perching on her shoulders. 

"I'll be waiting outside, ten minutes." With that said, he slammed the door shut. 

He is such a prick sometimes, but he's much better then Junko. Deciding to take up six of her minutes showering, the other four clothing. It was as easy as you would think.

The estimated time for her shower ended up being seven instead of six, so that left her with three minutes left. Slipping on a new blouse and skirts, she placed her shoes on and exited her room. 

As she expected, her arm was grabbed and she was started being pulled down the hallways. He was annoyed, for sure, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Two minutes late, didn't you listen?" His harsh tone felt like a stab to the heart of those he knew for a long time, but Mukuro felt  _ guilty  _ about his words. 

She knows it sounds silly, but she felt  _ guilt.  _ That feeling that rarely popped up, was now bubbling inside her chest. She knew exactly the reason  _ why  _ she was feeling  _ guilty _ , but doesn't want to exactly confirm it right now. 

They got stares from members of the Future Foundation members, obvious glares, whispers. That just made Yasuke speed up his pace. 

They entered the upper deck of the ship, the third floor. The long, narrow hallway was lit by the orange rich sky color, the air gave a salty smell. The clouds curled across the sky, like vines growing in a healthy garden.

"Hey, stop dozing off. We arrived." He was correct.

There was a medium sized door that was made out of wood, the golden polished door handle gleamed brightly. There was a sign that read;  _ "Seeing patients, at all costs, do not disturb."  _ Usually, for Miaya, she would have  _ "Seeing patients, do not disturb, but in case of emergency, enter."  _ but this time around, it seemed to be changed. Yasuke scoffed, opening the door, to much of Mukuro's confusion. 

"Oi, Miaya, I brought Mukuro." That was a surprise to Mukuro, calling Miaya by her first forename instead of her surname. 

The dark haired male lurched forward, bringing the attention to the smaller room. Mukuro just shuffled behind him, watching him approach the female. 

The room was medium sized as well. The room had a comfortable looking couch, that had black leather with a bright shine to it. There was a window that seemed to stretch about 10 inches before stopping, a long grey, yet thick cloth dangled over the window, covering the view from outside. Miaya's desk was large, had a computer installed, and the screen showed a document only a few sentences could be made out.  _ "Yukizom-san, please pardon for the late response. Ikusaba-san seems to be harmless, since she is quiet like a barn owl, who is known to be the most quiet animal. I know you are concerned, ever since your students got trapped in a simulation. But be informed that Ikusaba-san was also f-"  _ By the time she was staring, she got a swift smack to the back of her head.

"Stop staring, it's making you look u-" Yasuke was cut off by Miaya, who was silently watching the other female read her message. 

"It is quite alright, no need to smack her." Her tone sounded gentle, but her eyes were cold as stone. 

"Miaya, don't intervene." Yasuke snapped, walking over to her. 

"Yasuke, I would prefer for you to leave for right now." Her tone was lifted, as her eyes narrowed. 

The former neurologist  _ flinched  _ at her sudden change in attitude, backing up to where he was. He scoffed, tugging at his tie.

"Also, didn't Seiko wanted help on the new medication she was working on? I am sure you will be able to help." She didn't seem to be imitating Mukuro, but Yasuke was purely  _ afraid _ of the small, light haired female. 

"R-Right, I'll head out then." He left without another word, nor harsh words. 

Mukuro couldn't lie, she was amazed. Someone managed to make Yasuke be afraid, and that person was a small, harmless looking former therapist.

She settled down on the leather couch, the smooth feeling rubbing under her skin. She enjoyed the feeling, but it still felt odd.

"Ikusaba-san, I will be asking you some questions about your father, mother, pets, and any other relatives. If it's alright, can you write down your answer on this whiteboard?" Miaya seemed to calm down a bit, her tone softened. She took the whiteboard from her desk that had a dry erase marker and a eraser attached to it and gave it to the other female. 

Mukuro gave a slight nod, watching the movements that Miaya made closely. 

"Alright, firstly, your mother. What is her name?" The quiet scratching of the whiteboard was heard, the marker glided across the board. Mukuro showed her answer, in her neat handwriting. 

_ Sekiro Ikusaba.  _ A name that means one-armed wolf, fit for the mother of Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. 

"Mhm, then what is her age and height?" As she waited for an answer, Miaya began scribbling on a piece of paper. 

_ Mama was supposed to be forty three this year, she was five feet and nine inches.  _ Supposed to be? Was? This probably meant she passed, and the more likely cause was clear.

"Was she a good mother to you? Was she supportive at all?" Miaya wrote the answers she received from Mukuro down on the piece of paper, waiting for a response.

_ She was very good, she fed, cared and raised me like any mother would. When I was accepted to Feniri, she seemed off about the idea at first, but she soon was supportive.  _

Miaya jotted that down, adding some of her personal thoughts. "Did she get along with your father?" 

Mukuro hesitated, her marker hovering over the board. She clenched the marker between her thumb and index finger, thinking.  _ He was not around much after I was born, I only saw him when it was my birthday or at a family reunion. Since he refused to be around for many parts of my life, I claimed my mama's surname. But when he was around, my mama didn't really like him.  _

"Hm, okay." Miaya's pen glided across the paper, the sound of the pen's tip scratching the paper. "Could you tell me about your father's name and age?" 

_ Eito Enoshima, he was supposed to be forty nine this year.  _ Mukuro's eyelid twitches, her light purple eyes landed on the board. 

"Could you tell me about what he looked like? How did your mother look like as well?" The light haired female let out a soft sighing, her breath sucking in for a moment, before releasing. 

_ Eito had short, thick red hair that reached his ears. He had red eyes that blazed whenever he got excited, which was rare. As you can expect, mama looked much like me. She had short black hair, that was very thin and silky. She had light purple eyes that lit up whenever she was excited, whenever she was scared or mad, her eyes would darken. They were very well built, like many of our family members. The only person that wasn't well built was an aunt of mine that was my father's sister, she never went to gyms or hunted with her brothers and sisters, she just got married and lived a peaceful life.  _

Mukuro poured out her answer, her reply was long and contained an unknown answer Mukuro was unaware of. Miaya caught on to the answer, like an predator hunting its prey. If it was Yasuke, he sure would've smacked her upside her head, but Miaya let it pass. 

  
  


"Understood. Let's move on to your pets and your relatives." 

  
  


For the rest of the session, Mukuro and Miaya talked about past pets, her distant and known relatives. Mukuro became more and more anxious, twitching and jumping slightly. That caused the session to end suddenly. At the end of the day, Mukuro's recovery was going to be a long ride.


	6. Her Nightmares

Nightmares are usually uncommon in teenagers or adults, very common at the ripe age of four. Kids go to cry to their parents, or adults vent to their loved one. This nightmare is different from the many the solider had, one that she didn't go through.   
  
  
Nearly eleven in the morning, Yasuke and Miaya roamed the empty hallways of the rooming floor of the ship. Their hushed voices flooded the quiet air, a scowl and a blank face. 

"Miaya- what if Kimura inserted poison in the medication?" He hissed, in a whisper. Miaya gave a gentle stare at him, an assuring stare.

"Yasuke-kun, why would she poison it? When she approves of someone, she helps them out and gives them the help they need." Miaya said in soft voice as usual, her footsteps were more lighter then the male's. 

"You never know, she could put on that act and be secretly plotting to kill her." The male protested, crossing his arms. 

The two kept their pace slow, just incase someone heard them. Miaya trotted, more like waddle, next to Yasuke. The cause of her waddling is because she wasn't able to walk until five months ago, which Seiko said her waddling was permeant. 

Miaya sighed, watching the male glare at the door of Seiko. "She isn't plotting to murder anyone, trust me." She replied, speeding up her pace. "As long as we can get Ikusba-san to take these pills, she'll be mentally fine at therapy." 

"You act like she isn't going to take them." Yasuke comment, looking at the pill bottle in her small hand.

"I am not going to force her," She began, her fingers tightened around the plastic bottle. "Neither are you."   
  
  
Yasuke opened his mouth to protest more, but he was cut off when they arrived at Mukuro's room. The iron door shined in the dim lights that lit the hallway like always. The words plated in black read; _Mukuro Ikusaba._ A curtain blocked view from the inside, which would make Yasuke annoyed. 

"Yasuke, would you go in?" The light haired female asked, looking up to the taller male. 

Yasuke didn't question why she had asked him instead of going, before taking the medication and pushed open the door. The room was chilly, wind from the vents blew gently across his cheek. His blue eyes wandered across the room, like a curious child looking for things to play with. Then, in the corner of the room, a bed stood next to a window, that moonlight tickled the sleeping position of Mukuro Ikusaba herself. 

The sight of Mukuro dressed in shorts and a sports bra didn't even make his face flush- he was used to it by now. Nearly eight years ago, Mukuro, Junko and Yasuke slept over on weekends. Every time, Mukuro would be dressed in only a sports bra and shorts. Junko teased her about it, including the fact that Yasuke was there, but he wouldn't mind, it's not like he minds now, he doesn't care. 

The simple prodding to her stomach always work, even if it sometimes results in a blackeye. He approached the sleeping solider, his blue eyes carefully examined the moonlight that had peacefully fallen upon her body. 

Then, a weird thing happened. Mukuro's hand twitched, as it brushed her neck. She let out a whimper, almost immediatedly her hand balled into a tight fist. Her legs began to kick softly, whispers he could barely made out slid out of her thinned lips. "Please, sister, don't-" She uttered, her mouth moved ever so slightly.

She began to whimper again, her fist pressing against her stomach. "Please, I'm begging you, don't kill mama-" She curled her body, her eyelids began to squeeze. 

Yasuke couldn't bare to watch her, so he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. That surely woke her up, the cold hands met her warm shoulders. Her eyes shot open, her breathing began to increase fast. She swung her arm backwards, moving to attack. Her natural instinct. Yasuke simply moved away from her hit, his hands tore away from her shoulders. Once she was flipped over and facing him, he grabbed her wrists, surprisingly very gently. 

"Mukuro, calm down." He hissed again, pulling her upwards. Mukuro's breath heaved and she wheezed, while clutching her chest. Her light purple eyes was full of shock, she was startled very badly. 

"I-I..." She began, leaning over to peer at Yasuke. She stared at him, her dead eyes was now full of emotion. She was unsure of how to cope with this sudden emotion, since she always hid her emotions well. 

"You need to take a few breathers for godsake." He muttered, rubbing her forearm in circles. 

She watched as his hand retracted from her arm, then slowly grasped her back. She couldn't hear his mumbling, since her mind was crawling with endless thoughts of panic. He pulled her forward, his hand pulling her towards him. Soon, he embraced her in a awkward hug. He wasn't that good at hugs, since he was always a tsundere and pushed people away. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Mukuro's eyes, as the thoughts cluttered in her mind. She felt hope and despair, at the same time. Junko would call that _true despair._ Yasuke would call it bullshit. Her mother, she would call it unusual and one of a time experience, _her mother-_ Warm liquid flowed down her cheeks, as she began to cry. For once, she cried. She cried and cried and cried and cried, until morning came. She and Yasuke fell asleep in each others arms, and Miaya smiled and returned to her room. 


	7. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuke refers to everyone else as their last name when they're around other people, but he only refers Miaya to her last name when he is talking to everyone else. Mukuro is the only expectation, since he would call her first name anywhere. I hope this cleared out any confusion!

Morning hit like a train, so will the new faces they will have to meet. People scattered across the ship, papers were exchanged, sorry's and excuse me's were thrown to everyone.

Mukuro was starting to stress out, since one, Yasuke was screaming at everyone to move, two, people were muttering behind her back. It just stressed her out, b ut luckyily for her, it was decreasing when Juzo and Kyosuke ordered everyone with papers and boxes to exit the ship. Mukuro fidgeted with her hair, twirling it around her finger. 

Yasuke grumbled, veering her towards the exit. He was annoyed, yes, but everyone suddenly started to exit the ship. "Mukuro, stop fucking fidgeting with your hair." Yasuke hissed, leaning down to her.

The dark haired girl nodded, her blank light purple eyes narrowing. Her fingers retracted from her soft purple hair, watching as Yasuke scowls at someone when they pass. 

The dark haired male ushers her away from Juzo, who glares at him. Yasuke glares right back at him, a scowl appearing on his face again. "That gesu yaro… Who do he thinks he is?" He growls, muttering angrily. That was an insulting term to be called, especially in Japan.

Yasuke always called Junko that, no matter the situation. Mukuro could vividly remember Yasuke and Junko started screaming at each other, then he began calling her all types of insulting terms. 

She didn't want to remember that, since the memory involved Junko. That witch. That rat. Mukuro could understand Yasuke calling Junko rat, since she was one and it was a slur that happened to go around. "What are you waiting for? Come on." He snapped, adding force to her back.

Once they were walking down the ship's pathway to the land, Mukuro realized how much she forgot about Towa City. How much _did_ she forget? The smell, the sight, the _feeling. She felt like the place was completely unknown to her._

"Stop awing and keep moving." Yasuke scolded her, pushing her again. 

She nodded, shuffling across the railing. Towa City had turned into rubbles, the air was still almost pullulated with sick air. Lucky for them, it was breathable, it won't make them sick. 

"Oi, Gekkogahara." She didn't even realize her and Yasuke was approaching Miaya, the former ultimate therapist. 

Miaya, who was in deep conversation with Koichi and Seiko, looked at the two. "Hello Matsuda-kun and Ikusaba-san." She gave them a welcoming nod, her gentle eyes wandering onto Mukuro. 

"So about _them,_ have you gotten any information on them?" Koichi asked, his cig dangling at the corner of his lip. 

Yasuke scoffed, scrunching up his nose. "Not yet, but now would be a good time to get information." He told them, shrugging. 

  
"Right now?" Seiko questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Yasuke nodded, lifting a finger. His free hand held Mukuro's forearm, while he pointed in the distance. 

Mukuro squinted, blinking. In the distance, there was about fourteen people. They were gathered around a male who looked like Kyosuke. _Wait-_ She then recognized the smaller male with prickly hair, a smile which didn't waver. _Makoto-?!_ This has to be a dream, a mere myth, a- _Sayaka, Mondo, Hifumi, Celeste, Leon, Kyoko, Toko, Byakyua, Taka, **Chihiro.**_ This must be a **_nightmare._** She must wake up, she can't-

""Ikusaba-san?!" The voice of Miaya interrupted her thoughts, as she planted her hand on Mukuro's shoulder. 

Yasuke even seemed worried, his hand gripped firmly on her arm. "What the hell happened?" He asked, shaking her arm a bit. 

She didn't respond, like usual, she just stared at the group, **_despair_** swirling around her. _God no, I beg of you, please don't make me face the,. I hurt them enough, I don't want to hurt them again._ She pleaded internally, closing her eyes. 

_No, no, no, no, no-_ She gulped, before shaking her head. She did not want to face her classmates, the fear of judgement was high. Despair was high in her body. 


	8. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a day after Mukuro's freak out, she recalls bad memories in the mist of therapy. Even if Miaya is there, she still feels unsafe. Even with soft words.

Six in the morning came by fast. The sky was painted in black, only the glowing of the sliver moon casted upon Mukuro's tent. She stayed silent, no nightmares disturbed her. 

Until she heard a hushed voice out of her tent, it made her shiver. Her tent was right next to Yasuke's, which he was a decent sleeper. Unlike Mukuro, he can wake up much more easily. Mukuro's body sensed voices, shaking her awake.

She was very apprehensive ever since she was taken into Yasuke's care. Her body trembled with fear whenever someone leered at her, but it was very much different with Yasuke. She was much more coy around him, she never trembled or shook with fear when he scolded her. 

Miaya suggested him to escort her, since he can scare off most people. But it all came down whether she felt safe around someone. Though she thought of him like Junko, she knew he meant good. He never intends to hurt her, nor to make her feel guilty. Yasuke might seem abusive to Mukuro, but Mukuro knows his true intentions.

As Mukuro stirred awake, her tent's zipper went down. She rolled over to her back, lifting up her legs. Her eyes blurred, blinking to see. 

"Sorry to bother you Ikusaba-san, I thought we can start early for therapy." The gentle voice of Miaya ran through her ears, the other female poked her head in the tent.

Mukuro tilted her head, rubbing the crook of her nose. She nodded, moving her legs. 

Miaya peered at her, moving away. "You can have all the time you want, just please don't make it an hour. Meet me by the firepit." With that said, Miaya retracted her head. Her footsteps padded away, and soon, the noise was gone. 

Mukuro slapped the tip of her knee, hissing silently. That was a reminder to not to nod off, and so, she sat on the soft blankets, which was layered to keep the rocky earth from stabbing at her side. 

Stifling a yawn, she slipped on a clean pair of clothes, then quietly exited the tent. Her shoes clicked against the ground, which in some places, was stained in blood. She wasn't wavered by it, even with the horrible stench of blood, she kept an blank face. 

The sound of waves lapping up on the sides of the cliff made a gentle sound, birds hummed in her ear. She hobbled, the sleepiness digging into her body. When she reached the firepit, an orange light grazed across the ruined dirt. 

Miaya sat on a metal box, which seemed to come from the ship. The computer Miaya always carried around was settled in her lap, the sound tapping crossed the air with the crackling of the fire. The former ultimate therapist was fixated on the screen, taking no breaks in between. 

To get her attention, the former ultimate solider grabbed a small, long metal object and tapped it against the ground. Miaya swung her head upwards, the tip of her fingers stopping midway. 

The light haired female smiled, shutting the computer gently. "Again, forgive me for waking you at such an hour." She got up, patting off her lap. "Follow me, I'll give you a rundown of what has happened since yesterday, since you had to take a long break yesterday." 

Her walk seemed a bit clump, even the speed she was walking at seemed slower then usual. Though she had a smile on her face, enough to assure most people. "Matsuda-kun was very angry after you fell asleep, he berated Kimura-san about different things, then insulted Sakakura-kun afterwards. If Great Gozu wasn't there, I'm pretty sure Matsuda-kun would've been left with a bloody nose." She spoke with soft words, flowing off her tongue fluently. 

She cocked her head, looking down at the other female. Her violet eyes glimmered, but no emotions could be seen. 

"After that, Matsuda-kun helped me find a building and lend me a hand in cleaning it. Me and Kizakura-kun placed things around, well, Great Gozu came around and helped with the heavier furniture." She said, looking up at the path. "The last session is where you and me discussed your family, but I have been very busy since then." 

They arrived at the building, which seemed roughly cleaned up. The grass seemed to be turning green, only some part of it. Though the blueish grey paint seemed to be fresh, but dried. The building was two story, but it was obvious it was still a work in progress. It would take at least a few months to get it correctly cleaned and fixed, but for now, it was very slowly recovering. Ironic, isn't it?

Miaya pushed open the door, tucking the computer under her arm. Mukuro followed, her walk was nippily. Once they entered, she couldn't help but be in awe when she saw the inside. In the corner, the kitchen that was formerly in the left corner of the room was replaced with counters full of paperwork. The right corner was a couch and three chairs, a table with a large computer and two packets of whiteboards, markers and erasers. The walls were a bleak white, with some scratches to it. 

Miaya settled herself in the large chair that the table connected to the computer, her smile fading. Mukuro ducked her head, sitting on the couch. 

"Alright, let's see..." Miaya mutters, fumbling with a few papers that laid across the desk. "Mukuro Ikusaba, right here." She told herself, gathering up pages. She tucked away the other papers, then sets the papers related to Mukuro on the table. 

"Now, Ikusaba-san, let's move on to your childhood friends, yes?" Miaya gestured to the whiteboards with her small hand, as she put away the computer tucked in her arm. 

Mukuro nodded, her fingers slithering around the whiteboards and markers. She then began writing, her violet eyes focused on the whiteboard. 

_Childhood friends? I can remember a few. I had not many in elementary school, only one or two. I had none in middle school._ She held up the whiteboard, but didn't look at Miaya. 

"One or two? Can you name them?" Miaya questioned further, writing what she said onto paper. 

The dark haired female hesitated, gulping. She then started writing, but at a slower pace. _Taro Goro, he was some-what a rival to me. You might know the other-_ She paused, gripping the marker tightly. _Yasuke Matsuda. He was my childhood friend, the one person that stuck out to me, mostly Junko._

Miaya peered at her, more intrested. "You knew Matsuda-kun?" She asked, watching as the other female slowly turned pale. It was a sneaking suspicion, since Yasuke wouldn't take any random person after they murdered someone. Mukuro had to know him, in some way. 

_ Yes. _ She simply wrote, with shaky hands. 

Miaya looked at her, her eyes full of gentleness. "Let's try some coping mechanisms, okay? I won't push further." If she pushed further, the session would be solely a waste. One thing she hated, sessions going to waste. That meant nothing helped the patient, and what good is a therapist if the sessions went to waste?


End file.
